


мягкие прикосновения

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), FeralWolf93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWolf93/pseuds/FeralWolf93
Summary: Стая избегает Питера, и Стайлз это замечает
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	мягкие прикосновения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [soft touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854089) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



Ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы заметить.

Он думает, что это справедливо: даже после возвращения Питера с того света вокруг царил сплошной хаос. Поэтому осознание приходит не сразу.

Стая постоянно находится в контакте: Скотт сворачивается вокруг Эллисон – поодаль, потому что даже сейчас у бет и Дерека остаётся недоверие к охотнице.

Беты всегда жмутся друг к другу. Эрика растягивается поперёк лап Бойда и Айзека, дёргает Джексона в их гнездо – он ноет, но остаётся, а затем притягивает к себе ещё и Лидию.

Дерек постоянно их касается: мягко пихает, чтобы поправить стойку во время тренировок, трётся, чтобы оставить метку, хватает за шею, чтобы направить, остановить или успокоить. Он позволяет Айзеку ложиться к себе на колени во время ночёвок с просмотрами фильмов, Эрика любит висеть на нём как мартышка, когда они ходят за покупками, а Бойд иногда соревнуется с ним в армрестлинге просто потому, что может. Джексон в этом смысле стеснительный и обычно быстро прижимается к нему на кухне, прежде чем унестись прочь.

Они волки и любят тактильный контакт. Для Стайлза это не секрет, потому что подмечать мелочи для него – стиль жизни. Он тоже часть стаи, но не даёт втягивать себя в щенячьи поваляшки, а также предпочитает держаться на расстоянии от Лидии и Эллисон тогда, когда инстинкт самосохранения не требует обратного.

И так он замечает...

Никто не прикасается к Питеру.

***

Он часть стаи в той же мере, что и Эллисон – терпят, но не доверяют, используют, но не желают. Эллисон всё равно: она не хочет быть частью стаи, она хочет быть со Скоттом. У неё есть отец и Лидия, а пользы от стаи обиженных волчат почти никакой.

Что до Питера... Он – волк с самого рождения. Брошенный собственной стаей после того, как большая её часть сгорела, на собственной шкуре прочувствовавший, каково это – когда разрываются связи. Стайлз видит, что беты избегают его общества, а Дерек никогда с ним не спаррингует. Он держится холодно, насмехаясь и уверяя, что ему ничего от них не нужно.

По мнению Стайлза, они покупаются на это только потому, что им не слишком интересно разбираться глубже.

***

В первый раз это происходит на общем собрании. Стайлз находит идеальное время, чтобы принять звонок от отца, пока голодная стая набрасывается на пиццу.

Питер не спеша читает книгу, и только когда все возвращаются с полными тарелками и газировкой, довольно улыбаясь, сдвигается, чтобы взять себе на ужин то, что остаётся.

Стайлз тянется за тем же куском, что и Питер, их пальцы пересекаются. Волк отдёргивает руку, словно от огня, слегка отшатываясь и бросая на него потрясённый взгляд.

А Стайлз ухмыляется и мягко кладёт руку ему на плечо, утягивая кусочек сыра.

– Быстрее, Зомбиволк. Фильм начинается, – говорит он довольно.

***

Во второй раз это происходит в полнолуние. Питер прогуливается по заповеднику, пока стая бегает, смеясь и дурачась в эту беззаботную ночь, но тут в него врезается разгорячённое тело. Стайлз, хохоча ему в ухо, запрыгивает ему на спину, обвивает своими длинными ногами талию и виснет на нём.

– Побежали за Дереком и Эрикой, – говорит он.

– Стайлз... – протестует Питер, и парень пинает его в рёбра.

– Или ты думаешь, что не сможешь их обогнать? – подкалывает он, и Питер рычит, сверкая глазами, прежде чем броситься в лес. За их спинами остаётся смех Эрики и рык Дерека, а Стайлз горячо и счастливо дышит ему в шею.

***

В четвёртый, пятый и шестой раз это происходит, когда они собирают мозаику, ожидая, пока заклинание заработает. Питер не отстраняется на шестой раз, но Стайлз чувствует его взгляд.

***

В десятый раз Стайлз опирается на его ноги во время собрания стаи, свободно растягиваясь на полу и цепляясь пальцами за его лодыжки. Питер не понимает, как никто не замечает, но это был такой показательный и собственнический жест, что он вздрагивает, и Стайлз гладит нежную кожу в ответ, мягко и размеренно.

***

Он совершенно не удивляется, обнаружив Питера в своей спальне, поднявшись по лестнице, и ещё меньше удивляется, когда оборотень наседает на него, прижимая к закрытой двери.

– Что ты делаешь? – рычит он.

– Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? – в ответ спрашивает Стайлз.

Питер просто смотрит на него в ответ.

– Ты часть стаи, – мягко говорит Стайлз. – У них это есть.

Тоска и горе заволакивают глаза Питера на мгновение, прежде чем он говорит.

– Я не как они. Я не... – тяжело начинает он.

– Ты был ранен и не в себе, – перебивает Стайлз, подаваясь ближе, но не прикасаясь, не до конца. Питер бросает взгляд на его руки, едва задевающие кожу, и обратно на пылающие яростью упрямые карие глаза. – Ты делал ужасные вещи, потому что ужасные вещи делали с тобой, и я не говорю, что ты был в своём праве... Но то, что они делают, тоже неправильно.

– Почему тебе не всё равно? – хрипит Питер, и Стайлз мотает головой.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? – шепчет он, желая знать и силой воли заставляя себя не трогать Питера, пока он не ответит.

Оборотень скулит, доведённый до грани, и надвигается на Стайлза, утыкается лицом ему в шею и вздрагивает, когда парень наконец обнимает его в ответ, проводя твёрдой рукой по его затылку и сжимая бёдра. Он совершенно обмякает, тая от прикосновений, податливо следуя к кровати и цепляясь за Стайлза, вдыхая его запах и наслаждаясь нежными и мягкими прикосновениями к волосам и обнажённой коже.

***

Первые несколько дней после этого Питер застенчив, смотрит обеспокоенно, держится отстранённо, но облегчение скользит в его взгляде, когда Стайлз сам прижимается к нему, хватает за руку и тянет на кухню делать вместе печенье, сворачивается под его рукой и засыпает, пока Питер читает.

Через несколько дней Питер осознаёт, что ему действительно можно быть рядом и теперь постоянно находится недалеко. Легко и властно притягивает Стайлза ближе, если недоволен тем, что они слишком далеко друг от друга, но при этом никогда не переходит границы.

***

Он держится в стороне от стаи, даже несмотря на то, что каждую ночь пробирается в кровать к Стайлзу и проводит в доме Стилински так много времени, что Джон уже не тянется к пистолету каждый раз, когда его видит.

Питер говорит, что стая не поймёт, осторожничает, стараясь не прикасаться к Стайлзу у всех на глазах. Стайлз ненавидит это, ненавидит неуверенность, с которой Питер двигается после собраний. А особенно ненавидит то, что Питер прав.

Дерек узнаёт первым, через месяц после той самой ночи. Он заходит к Стайлзу домой и видит это: Стайлз сидит на диване у Питера между ног и делает домашку, пока волк спит, уткнувшись ему в шею. Он потрясённо смотрит на Стайлза. Рык зарождается в его глотке, и он уже готов оттащить парня подальше, а затем прикончить дядю.

Стайлз смотрит в ответ, дерзко и слегка разочарованно, и Дерек медленно тушуется, наблюдая, как он запускает руку в волосы Питера и расслабляется в его объятиях.

***

Всё не идеально, и иногда Питера переклинивает, он бесится и отстраняется, даже от Стайлза. Стайлз ворчит и донимает его, разя словами как кинжалами. Но Питер всегда прокрадывается к нему в кровать после ссоры или заключает в свои объятия.

Скотту – из всех именно Скотту – не всё равно, он не понимает. Стайлз пытается объяснить – это не про секс. Это про стаю. Они ссорятся, и Скотт припоминает всё, что Питер и Дерек ему сделали, на повышенных тонах. Стайлз кричит о лицемерии, что он пытается заботиться о Питере, а не хочет с ним трахаться, господи боже, и ссора заканчивается на том, что Скотт уносится прочь. Дерек выглядит уязвлённым до глубины души, а Стайлз раздражается, но оставляет своего любимого волка и идёт утешать альфу.

– Он это несерьёзно, он просто зол, – тихо говорит Стайлз в конце концов, прикасаясь к нему и успокаивая своим запахом.

Дерек дрожит, но вскоре отталкивает его и забирается в кровать.

Питер спокоен, пока ведёт Стайлза в спальню в лофте, спокоен, роняя его на тёмные простыни, где они так часто спят, спокоен, стаскивая со Стайлза обувь и сворачиваясь на кровати, принимая привычную позу рядом.

– Ты солгал, – говорит Питер, когда дыхание Стайлза выравнивается.

– Я часто так делаю, – мямлит он. – Тебе это во мне и нравится.

Питер хмыкает, потому что он не ошибается, но...

– Ты солгал Скотту. Ты сказал, что не хочешь со мной трахаться.

Стайлз застывает, его сладкий запах наполняется нервным напряжением, и Питер наклоняется к нему.

– Это была ложь.

– Не очень вежливо проверять меня на ложь, – говорит Стайлз.

Питер хмурится.

– Я не собирался... – продолжает он. – Слушай, я не собирался говорить тебе этого. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь перемен в наших отношениях, и не пытаюсь ничего менять, просто не обращай...

Питер целует его, и Стайлз на секунду теряется, затем чувствует одну руку на своём бедре, вторую на шее. Питер скулит в поцелуй, игриво вылизывая его рот и прося открыть его, отчего Стайлз стонет и выгибается под его весом. Он задыхается, когда отстраняется и гладит Стайлза по щеке, потираясь и помечая своим запахом, прежде чем оставить по-настоящему прекрасный синяк на его бледной шее. Питер довольно улыбается, наблюдая за скулящим Стайлзом в своих объятиях.

– Я хочу перемен, – говорит он, и Стайлз моргает, ошеломлённый и жаждущий. Питер улыбается той самой улыбкой, которую показывает одному только Стайлзу, и дарит ему новые прикосновения, мягкие и нежные, всю ночь.


End file.
